A sweet punishment
by Yaoilover9998
Summary: Reiji is tired of Shu always being so lazy and not following his rules. So he takes it upon himself to teach Shu a lesson that he will never forget. YAOI! SMUT! (BOYX BOY) DONT LIKE DONT READ


DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS OR ITS CHARACTERS  
>WARNING! WARNING! THIS IS A YAOI LEMON! (BOYXBOY SEX SCENE)<br>IF YOU STILL WISH TO VIEW ENJOY!

"Good grief not again..." Reiji sighs and places his hand over his face as he stares at his older brother who is fast asleep on the sofa.  
>Reiji walks over to Shu<br>"Hey, good for nothing! Wake up!" Reiji leans over Shu and slaps him lightly on his cheeks. Shu groans and pushes Reiji's hands away  
>"What?" He asks his eyes only half open. Reiji puts his hands on Shu's earphones and rips them out of his ear.<br>"Hey, I was listening to that!" Shu says angrily  
>"Well now your listening to me. How many times have I told you about sleeping in here? Sleep in your own room." Shu clicks his tongue in irritation "Fine." He says sitting up,<br>"Oh, it's too late for that now." Reiji says pushing Shu back down.  
>"Reiji what are you doing?" Shu asks puzzled. Reiji smirks and climbs on top of him.<br>"Someone needs to take responsibility of you guys and if that's not you, then it has to be me. And if one of you is disobeying the rules they should be taught a lesson right?" Reiji says placing his hands on Shu's cheeks  
>"Eh? Reiji stop messing around get off me." Shu says trying to sit back up but failing<br>"I'm not 'messing around'." Reiji leans down into Shu's face  
>"I'm serious." Reiji whispers his lips barely brushing Shu's with every word. Shu stares up at Reiji with wide eyes<br>"R-Reiji...Stop..." Shu says quietly, he has no idea what's gotten into his little brother, but the thing that shocks him the most is there is a part of him that likes this.  
>"Stop?...Do you really want me to?" Reiji asks in a mocking tone,<br>"yes...Ah!" Shu mumbles and then cries out when Reiji start to rub his erection through his pants  
>"Hmm...Your body tells me different though..." Reiji says as he keeps moving his hand in a circular motion over Shu's erection.<br>"N-no...It's not true." Shu says trying to calm his breathing, without warning Reiji kisses Shu forcibly.  
>"Mm!...Sto..." Shu tries to protest but he can feel himself beginning to melt into the kiss. Shu struggles to keep his composure and manages to push Reiji away.<br>"If you keep resisting I won't be so nice." Reiji said with dangerous sparks in his eyes. Shu considers his choices, he can either fight against him and keep his sanity but also get abused by Reiji or he could submit possibly lose his sanity and not get beaten up. Shu thought about these choices, but before he could decide on one Reiji interrupted his thoughts.  
>"Times up. I hope you chose wisely." Reiji says and gets off of Shu. Shu sits up and looks at him with a questioning face.<br>"Lets go to my room, I don't want to be spotted out here." Reiji and waits for Shu to stand up. Shu reluctantly stands up and follows Reiji to his room.

Reiji opens the door to his room and lets Shu in. As soon as the door shuts behind them Reiji pushes Shu on the bed. In less then a second Reiji is on him, he pins his arms by his side and begins kissing him. His tongue slowly parts Shu's lips and slips inside.  
>"Ah..." Shu moans into Reiji's mouth as he feels his tongue against his own.<br>Reiji breaks the kiss and starts kissing Shu's jaw and licking his neck, Shu lets out a low moan as Reiji sinks his fangs into his neck.  
>"That's a good sound." Reiji compliments continuing to suck Shu's blood.<br>"Reiji..." Shu tried to cover his mouth as his younger brother's name slipped out of his lips, never would he have imagined that Reiji could make him feel this much.  
>"Don't deny the truth. You like doing this with me right?" Reiji says with a cocky smile, Shu keeps silent afraid what he'll say if he doesn't.<br>Reiji shrugs and starts to undo Shu's shirt. Reiji takes his fangs from Shu's neck and begins to kiss down his chest.  
>"Reiji!...Ah...not there..." Reiji takes one of Shu's nipples in his mouth and begins to suck on it causing Shu to moan his name loudly.<br>Reiji looks up at him and smiles. Reiji continues to kiss down Shu's chest and abdomen until he get to the waistline of his pants.  
>"It seems to have gotten bigger..." Reiji muses unzipping Shu's pants and pulling them down his legs.<br>"Wait!...Reiji...ah...don't..." Shu covers his mouth to keep from screaming, Reiji circles Shu's erection in his fist and starts to pump up and down. Reiji smirks at the expression on Shu's face. His lust clouded eyes are half closed and his mouth is covered by his hand trying to suppress his moans. Seeing Shu like that was the thing that drove Reiji over the edge, with no warning he started to take off his shirt and pants.  
>"R-Reiji!...wait a second...don't just...wait!" Shu says trying to push Reiji away as he pulls his and Shu's boxers off and tosses them across the room.<br>"Wait? No, I can't wait anymore!" Reiji says and pushes into Shu  
>"Ahhh!...It hurts...Reiji..." Shu says through his teeth<br>"It does? Well then your punishment starts here." Reiji says and start thrusting in and out of Shu  
>"Agh! No, Stop it! I can't...It hurts!" Shu yells as he arches into Reiji.<br>"Good. Have you learned your lesson?" Reiji says and stops  
>"Y-yes!..." Shu moans, as soon as he says that Reiji starts up again this time slower and gentler.<br>"Lets enjoy this together." Reiji says before reaching down and giving Shu a kiss on the lips. That night Shu learned a lesson he will never forget and he also learned something new about himself.


End file.
